schooled_in_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Sanderson
Emily Sanderson is the main protagonist of the Schooled in Magic series. In the dedication to the first book, Christopher Nuttall reveals that her name came from Emily Martha Sorensen, who "inspired the core idea behind the series and gave her name to the heroine." Appearance and Character Emily is described as having long brown hair, a face "too narrow to be classically pretty," with pale skin, and dark eyes that looked mournful against her skin.Schooled in Magic, Chapter 1 She is a studious girl, having spent much of her life reading books. History Earth Emily's father left her mother when she was very young, and her mother, Destiny, later remarried when Emily was five.http://www.chrishanger.net/Published/SIMseries/sim_annotations.html Her stepfather drank often, becoming verbally and psychologically abusive towards Emily; there are also hints that her stepfather had begun to look at her in a lustful manner. From all this, she developed a lack of confidence in herself, and a hesitancy to enter anything resembling a social life. Schoolmates considered her weird, and most of her clothes were second-hand.http://www.chrishanger.net/Published/SIMseries/sim_annotations.html Occasionally she took part in role-playing games, one of the few social activities which she had an interest in, but otherwise, she had no real friends. At an early age, she developed a love for history and historical personalities, due to a need to "feel her universe had a past, even if it didn't have a future."Schooled in Magic, Chapter 1 She often hung out at the local library, partially to read and partially to escape the drunken attention from her stepfather. At the age of 16 years old she was taken from the earth by the Necromancer Shadye as she was identified as a "child of destiny" and thus was to be used in one of Shadye's sacrifice; however prior to the ritual being completed she was rescued by a powerful sorcerer known as Void and sent to the magic school, Whitehall to learn magic and become a sorceress. Summary There has been a lot of adventures for Emily in the years that she has been on the Nameless World. During the first book, she was brought through an interdimensional portal to a world that wasn't the Earth that she lived in and was almost sacrificed because she was a "Child of Destiny." It has been an ongoing theme throughout the series so far, without a clear answer, was she brought to this world by mistake because Shadye was imprecise in his instructions and just asked for a Child of Destiny or is Emily really the Child of Destiny that Shadye meant. The confusion is that Emily is literally a Child of Destiny as that is her Mother's name, but she has also changed the Nameless World by her presence and the innovations that she has brought from Earth. The first several books are concerned with her exploring her new world and the people that inhabit it. There is danger and magic and friends all the things that she didn't have in her previous life. Powers & Abilities Emily uses her knowledge of earth science and technology to create new inventions in the Nameless world for both magicians and for the non-magical classes. Many of her ideas once fulfilled, led to even more innovations by the people and created social upheavals that had never been seen before in the Nameless world. She also used some of that knowledge to enhance her own magical ability which saved her and her companion's lives. Trivia References Category:Characters